Un Ciel Bleu
by perforated
Summary: Two men and a woman. An intricate web. And a story of love...
1. Phase 01

Un Ciel Bleu

by pure.innocence

Phase 01

It's been six moths since Doumyouji got out of the hospital. He still can't remember; yet…I still love him. Hours are like days, days are like months, and months are like years. The wound is old now, but it hasn't even begun to heal. I wish I could tear away from it all, but I can't. I can sense him everywhere, in the school, on the streets, in my heart. I've thought about going away, far, far away, to some place no one's ever heard of. But I'm Makino Tsukushi remember? I have weed power! No man is going to control my life. But sometimes…sometimes it really does feel too overwhelming, too much for me. I hate this, I hate this weakness. Oh Kami, I sound like a silly little girl don't I? I have to stand still and be me; I have to hang on to hope because maybe that's really all I have.

"Makino."

That strong, soft voice…Hanazawa Rui.

"Hey Hanazawa Rui…"

I tried to sound happy, but it's Hanazawa Rui. For him, I have to peel off the masks I've put on to fool the world.

He plopped down beside me on the stairs. He didn't talk, but I felt strangely at peace because even though his face never betrayed any emotions, I could see in his eyes that he was lending his strength to me. We sat wordless for hours. The silence enveloped itself around us, cradling us in its tender care. Finally I decided to get up. 

"Thank you..." I whispered quietly.

"You say that too much."

I smiled; he smiled back. And suddenly, I felt the weight on my shoulders lighten a bit. With Hanazawa Rui here by my side, maybe time really will heal all wounds.

~

I walked aimlessly into someone, with my head lowered, I mumbled a fast, "Gomen nasai!" and was retorted with, 

"Rui's woman, watch where you're going!" 

I didn't even have to look to see who it was, but I glanced up anyway. The sight that greeted me was shocking, but I guess I had been prepared all along. Umi had her arms wrapped around Doumyouji's arm. He didn't seem to be annoyed either. At that moment, I just turned and ran like the Devil was after me. When I reached the emergency stairs, Hanazawa Rui was still there. But I didn't really care…I just _couldn't_ take it in anymore. I collapsed to the ground, covered my eyes with my hands and just cried. Not one of those silent drips of tears nor those loud, heartfelt sobs, but just a good cry. I didn't realize as Hanazawa Rui made his way towards me, but I did hear his words, 

"If you ever feel like crying, look up at a blue sky because the fragments of your tears will turn into a cloud and flow away with the wind…"

It was barely audible, but I heard it so clearly. Before I could reply, he walked away. If someone else said the same thing, I would have laughed in their face. But no matter how weird his words are, I somehow always understood. 

And out of nowhere, I had this sudden urge to look up. I gasped. Even though it was the middle of December, the sky was so blue...

_So, so blue…_

~

"Makino…I remember."

And he ran towards me, with his arms wide open, with his warm brown eyes…

It was all a dream, just a fantasy to give me faith, to give me life. 

_Hurry Doumyouji, hurry!_

A cold hand on my shoulder disturbed my thoughts.

"Hanazawa Rui."

"Let's go somewhere."

"Huh?"

With that, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the safe confines of Eitoku. 

"Slow down!"

He didn't slow down, just pulled me like a rag doll towards whatever destination he had in mind. 

We stopped at a park. He led me to the center of the park; there was an empty ice rink. It was so beautiful…a smile spread out on my lips. I turned to him and saw that he was staring intently at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're much prettier when you smile."

I blushed. I get really flustered when guys compliment me, especially good-looking guys. I turned to the ice rink again.

"Wow, this is really beautiful Hanazawa Rui…"

The ice looked like thousands of fairies, flapping their smooth, silver, shimmering wings. The rink was surrounded by tall evergreens, the tips of the needles were white from frost, the green color showed no sign of giving up to the harsh sweeps of winter. All in all, the landscape was truly breathtaking. I stood in wonder, looking around. 

"Yo, Makino, let's go skate."

"But we didn't bring skates…"

He didn't answer me, just stepped onto the ice and glided around the rink twice before stopping, then unexpectedly, he held out his hand.

Watching him glide upon the ice so gracefully with no skates gave me newborn confidence. I took his hand and stepped onto the ice. Surprisingly, skating with tennis shoes was not that bad. Of course, I still fell every once in a while. Ok, fine, I fell a lot.

Suddenly, Hanazawa Rui came up from behind me and tossed me into the air. I screamed, but thankfully, he caught me.

"You didn't really think I'd let you fall did you?" he said with a smirk across his lips. 

I refused to say anything.

He took hold of my hand again and led me around. Every few minutes, he would quietly hum a tune. 

And for the entire time, _he never let go of my hand._

_~_

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango and its characters do not belong to me; they are the works of Kamio Youko. Don't sue, I'm poor. Also, Hanazawa Rui's quote (blue sky) was taken from Margaret. The disclaimer applies to the rest of _Un Ciel Bleu _also.

Copyright 2003 (applies to rest of _Un Ciel Bleu_)


	2. Phase 02

Phase 02

I think I forgot how to smile. It is just another day, another day of waiting...for him. When will it end? I wish I could say, but I can't. During his absence I've made a ritual for myself, everyday I will curse him until one day he comes back and screams in my face. I can hear it now,

"BAKA WOMAN!" 

I'm laughing. Rolling on the ground like a maniac. The picture is painted so vividly in my mind, his purple face, his huge mouth, and let's not forget the ridiculous hair! I miss it all. The fighting, the yelling, the passion. I feel so terrible. It's happening. I'm starting to forget things. The sound of his voice, the look in his eyes, the smell of his cologne. Even though I still see him all the time, I'm forgetting what he looks like. Why? Because I see a stranger. It's not the Doumyouji Tsukasa I know. The Doumyouji I know wouldn't let a girl cling to him for his life. The Doumyouji I know wouldn't look at me with those cold eyes. _The Doumyouji I know still loves me. _

I'm scared. Because I can feel myself slipping away, letting go... Hell, sometimes, I WANT to let it all go. Should I? Or should I grasp it tightly still? I'm questioning myself now, am I hanging on for the right reasons? It seems like maybe I'm only doing this for the sake of my pride. Of being the strong girl. But is it really for...Makino Tsukushi? The real Makino Tsukushi? The vulnerable, weak Makino Tsukushi? I tell myself I'm strong, that I have weed power. And I do. But after all, a human's different personalities are like facets on a diamond, countless. Being strong just happens to stand out, but the truth is, I'm just another helpless girl.

~

The droplets are rolling down the window. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. It is the day when men and women stroll down the beach, hand in hand, laughing happily, falling in love. I hate it with a passion. All of it, the smiles, the laughter, the love. The whole prospect makes me feel all the more lonely. I'm drowning into this whirlpool of self-pity. Those people. They disgusted me, a bunch of them didn't even know about true love. Everything is so superficial. The women with the huge chests, painted faces, and shoes with heels that reached past Mt. Everest. Those people really pissed me off. I'm becoming an old lady, a cynic with a sour outlook on life. The poison is slowly taking me away...I'm dying everyday. 

Suddenly the sky cleared, and Jurassic Park music started ringing throughout the house.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Makino. Open your door right now."

The line went dead. I didn't panic because I knew the sound of his voice. Hanazawa Rui.

I did as I was told and found a single yellow rose at the foot of my door. I picked it up carefully with my eyes wide open. There was a note attached; it read, 

"Go to Autumn Footsteps."

Autumn Footsteps was a shoe store- an expensive one at that! This is the first time in a long time I've been so wildly intoxicated with anticipation. My feet seemed to have become wings. I flew to the store and left scorching trails behind me.

I could hardly breathe. When I entered this delicate shop, I felt awkward and out of place. Fortunately, a woman came up to me and said,

"Are you Hanazawa-san's pet?"

She said this so naturally. I blinked. She waved some fingers in front of my face, and I arrived back to Earth once again.

"Eh? Heh...heh... Y-yes?"

"Well, you have the rose, so I'll just assume you are. Here are the shoes that Hanazawa-san picked out for you. He said if they didn't fit, or if you didn't like them, then you could choose whatever you wanted. Oh, yes, and he said you can pay him back when you become rich."

He always knew everything. I opened the box, inside were a pair of white sandals topped with a yellow rose. It was so simple and elegant all at the same time. What is UP with that man? I think he's like a, I don't know, God or something. He always did the exact right thing at the exact right moment. And the sandals...they didn't have heels. At that moment, I remembered how to smile again. 

~

The note attached to the rose said, 

"Go to Tokyo Diamonds."

I started running again while clutching one sandal per hand, this time people were staring at me, I could hear bits and bits,

"Women these days...crazy lunatic...total ass..."

Yea. Ok. Sure. I DON'T GIVE.

When I reached my destination, a woman lead me inside. The room was pitch black. Ironically, a ray of brilliant light shot straight down from the ceiling and hit a counter. The counter had five objects placed upon it, and a perfect yellow rose sat by each object. I looked to the first object, it was a necklace. A glittering silver chain with a diamond pendant carved in the shape of a rose bud hanging from the center. Wow. All the things I've ever dreamed about were popping up like daisies on a field. My eyes kept on scanning. The second object was twenty-five round diamonds entwined together to create a bracelet that clasped perfectly around my small wrist. So expensive looking... The third object, or rather objects, were earrings. I was worried at first seeing my ears were not pierced. But then I saw that they were magnetic. The earring drooped down till they were two inches away from my shoulders; diamond studs dangled at the ends. The fourth object was a tiara! A _tiara_! I had always wanted a tiara...all of my life I lived as a poor commoner, how I wished I could live the life of a fairytale princess for just one day...and now, now, my wish has come true. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better I saw the chocolate. Just a piece of chocolate. And if possible, my smile grew. Bigger...and bigger...and bigger... 

~

I arrived at Heaven's Boutique (this would be my tenth rose since I got a haircut and then got a purse). The moment I took my first step into this shop, a lady greeted me warmly and lead me to a small private room. Inside, there was a chair and a body-length mirror. And...the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on in my life hung on the wall. The dress was white with spaghetti straps and a modestly cut neck. The white looked so pure, so innocent, so, well, _white_. I slipped it on quickly along with all the other stuff Hanazawa Rui heaped upon me. The girl I saw in the mirror didn't quite look like me. It was a more feminine me, but I didn't look like a prostitute either. The dress wasn't revealing, and it didn't cling to my body like leather. But even I had to admit to myself that I looked...decent? Pretty? I really didn't know how to put it into words. I then picked up the yellow rose sitting with a note on the chair; the note in my hand right read,

"Go to Eitoku's rooftop."

I walked (running proved to be unsuccessful in all these extravagant accessories) towards Eitoku and soon arrived. I sprinted up the stairs while clutching the ends of my dress and stopped in front of the door that would lead me to the rooftop. At the foot of the door, there lay another rose. Except this time, there was no note; instead, the rose was wrapped in a handkerchief. The handkerchief was white, but at the bottom left corner, there were tiny words. The golden stitching read, "To My Pet." I laughed, and pushed open the door.

~

Author's Notes: Hmm...I'm not spending as much time on this as I would like to, so it's definitely not as insightful as I wanted it to be. One of these days, I'll definitely edit this. And the stores that were mentioned above are all just a part of my imagination. It's only the second chapter, and I don't know what to do. Blah. I do realize there is a tense change, don't worry, it's just my style of writing (though I know it irks some). E-mail me at: yingerz@hotmail.com Feedback is always wonderful. Before I forget, Doumyouji will become a vital character later for all you Doumyouji fans. :o) 


	3. Phase 03

Phase 03 

The rose petals swirled up as I pushed the door open. Hanazawa Rui was standing there, all dressed up in a tuxedo, and he was playing out a beautiful story on the strings. His hands shifted smoothly along the fingerboard. He stopped. I stopped. And we stood there. Both smiling. Both wordless. And then he laughed. A nice, clear kind of laughter. Not a chuckle. Not a giggle. But one of those ridiculous and true laughter where nothing even needed to be funny. I joined him. The situation was hilarious...and ironic. On the, possibly, worst day of my life, I was standing here, with a great guy, laughing my heart out for no particular reason and having a great time when nothing even started yet. Can anyone be less idiotic? I had stumbled into a whole new world. A world where the moonlight was romantic, the wind was crisp, and the air was invigorating. A world where everything seemed to be perfect. It was like _magic_.

"You look nice tonight," Hanazawa Rui said softly.

"You're not too shabby yourself!" I laughed.

"How are you?"

I couldn't bring myself to reply. The truth was I didn't know. How was I? Fine? No. Doing bad? No. Sad? No. Happy? No. I wasn't anything. I didn't have to answer. He simply knew. He picked up his violin again and proceeded to bow out a sad and heart wrenching melody. I found myself unconsciously drawn into the notes...and I slowly closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the song had already ended, and he was standing there, with a faint smile on his face. 

"You're crying."

I touched my wet cheeks and took out the handkerchief to wipe off the tears.

"I knew you were going to cry today," he teased lightly.

"You hush up! I'm crying because you're dressed up in a formal tux and playing such a sad song on the violin, and that does NOT make me happy. Now if you made the atmosphere lighter by dressing up in something a bit more casual and stroke a few romantic chords on the guitar, I wouldn't be crying now would I?" 

And I had managed to make him laugh again. I loved it when he laughed. 

I looked around at my surroundings, a sea of red rose petals dancing about to the breeze, a small table with a candle-lit dinner, and two seats facing each other. My stomach growled loudly.

Hanazawa Rui laughed, "Getting hungry eh?"

"Well, of course I'm hungry! You made me run around the entire city of Tokyo!"

"That's called good exercise."

He smiled charmingly and held out his hand. I took it, and he led me to our table. We had spaghetti and drank lemonade in pink cups with crazy straws . Yes, that's right, lemonade in pink cups with crazy straws. After we finished dinner, we had partook in some light conversation. And out of nowhere he said,

"Let's dance."

"But there's no music!" I exclaimed.

"Listen. Can you hear it?"

"No..."

"Listen carefully...it's the beating of our hearts, that alone is music," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled at his unusual remarks. He was always like this. I started humming lightly to nothing. It was my own song. 

Hanazawa Rui twirled me, around and around. I giggled like a schoolgirl. 

"Wooohoooo!" I sang. I could hear his laughter. He picked me up and spun me around.

Our laughter echoed throughout the skies. The world was a witness to the this one happy night. Then, slowly, he stopped and lay me down. I looked into his eyes, and I realized, they weren't like cold marbles at all. Strangely, they were very...very...warm, a gray sort of blue. He positioned himself beside me, and he bent over. That moment froze in time. His lips only brushed against mine for a moment, but it felt like eternity. So gentle and sweet. Then I heard, a soft murmur,

"Hey Makino...Happy Valentine's Day..." 

~

"Are you asleep yet?" I asked Hanazawa Rui as we gazed at the stars together, laying there on the delicate petals.

"No." 

The nighttime skyline has always been a mesmerizing aspect of nature, drenched in darkness, streaked with ripples of cobalt blue, and smattered with shimmers of silver. How I loved it. I sighed as a crisp breeze blew against my face. And I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around and faced a deep pair of eyes. They were exquisite, those eyes, or maybe it was the person who held them? 

"Yes?"

"Have I told you lately, that you're not that ugly?"

I thwaped him with the purse.

He rubbed his head and held a pained expression on his face.

"Humph. Serves you right you pompous ass."

"...Pompous?"

"That's what I said, POMPOUS!"

He laughed; I don't even think he knew what he was saying, but he spurted out an unexpected, 

"I love you!"

I stopped all movement, I didn't breathe. This isn't real. He can't love me...he's just a friend...? I remembered the feel of his soft lips, just slightly sweeping across mine. I shakily said, 

"L-let's go to sleep..."

He didn't say anything, acted like nothing happened. His hand clasped mine, and we both fell asleep like that, with our hands laced together. And strangely, that night, instead of Doumyouji...my dreams were full of him. _ Hanazawa Rui._

~

Author's Notes: This is...not really as deep or as romantic as I imagined it would be. And so you'll have to bear with me here. When Rui said, "I love you!" It's not actually the way people in love say it. If any of you watch "Friends," once when Monica was dancing for Chandler with a turkey for a head and sunglasses, she made him laugh really hard and he just blurted out, "I love you!" without really meaning to. It's that kind. =) Feedback is always wanted. E-mails are great to, it might just quicken my writing speed. And before I forget, I know that "thwap" is not a real word. If only it were. E-mail: yingerz@hotmail.com 


	4. Phase 04

Phase 04

Blinding. Light? And wow, I knew my futon was hard, but this is like...concrete...but what were those silky patches I felt against my skin? I slowly lifted my heavy lids and squinted at the luminance.

"Ugh..."

Why the hell was my ceiling blue? I slowly replayed last night's events within my mind. Right. I was on a rooftop. A rooftop drowned in rose petals. I looked beside me and smiled. He was beautiful. His sandy locks were bathed in sunlight forming a sort of halo around his head. His messy hair fell softly around his eyes, and I just couldn't look away. Slowly, my hands took control of themselves and found their way to his face. I lightly brushed the hair away from his eyes. He really did look like a little boy. The way his lips were slightly curved to form an innocent half-smile... my heart skipped a beat. As I was stroking his hair, a hand... _his_ hand, grasped my hand and led my fingertip to his lips and ever so lightly, he planted a kiss there. I gasped. His eyelids slowly lifted themselves up. I quickly pulled my hand away while my face turned into a tomato, and he groggily said, 

"Hmmmm?"

What an idiot boy.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" I impatiently asked.

He just looked at me with his usual deadpan expression. I sighed.

"So what do we do now?"

Hanazawa Rui produced a single weed from his tuxedo (yes, we slept with our clothes ON) and handed it to me.

"...Huh?" Well, what else could I say? Wow? Yipee? I mean...a weed. How do I react to a single weed?

"Hanazawa Rui...what is this?"

"It's a weed."

"I mean... what's it for?"

"To remind you of who you are."

I sat there, stunned. He looked at me and calmly said, 

"You are Makino Tsukushi right?"

It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded. He stood up.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Do you want me to stay?" he said with one of those cheeky smiles. Damn his smiles.

"Arrogant bastard," I growled softly.

He laughed and walked away. That's right. He sauntered off to the door, with his back to me and his hand making a V-sign. Suddenly, I remembered that time in New York. I remembered his confessions. 

"_As I watched you living your life with all your might, something changed within me little by little. You cried, you laughed, you got angry, and you were always busy. At first I thought it was just detached amusement that I felt, but when you weren't around, I felt lonely. Then you started dating Tsukasa, and we officially became 'just friends'. It was like... a hole had opened up somewhere inside me. All you probably saw at that time was my back, and my hand making a V-sign because my face was probably something like how it is right now._"

Just as he was turning the knob to the emergency stairs, I ran up from behind him, grasped his shoulders, and twisted him around. He looked... sad. A mix between loneliness and regret. This would be the second time I saw that expression since that time in New York. I wondered how many hours of the day did he looked like this? I forced myself to smile and said,

"Hey Hanazawa Rui... Can you walk me home?"

His eyes locked with mine, and he held out his arm; I took it, and we slowly walked home. The wind was light, but still chilly enough to penetrate a shivery sensation down my back. The empty streets were deluged with torrents of yellow leaves. We finally reached my neighborhood. So there I was, walking along, dressed in formal attire, and carrying eleven yellow roses and a weed. Suddenly, an urge to capture that moment encompassed my entire being. I grabbed Hanazawa Rui's hand, and we sped down the street to my house (or shack according to the F4). I hurriedly exclaimed, 

"Wait here!"

I thrust open the door and fumbled around my desk. Aha!

"SUSUMU!" I screamed for my brother.

"WHAT?" he hollered back; he was still in his bedroom.

"Come here, I need you to do something for me..."

I dragged him outside to where Hanazawa Rui stood. 

"Susumu, could you take a picture of us?"

Susumu looked surprised. Maybe it was our strange attire, maybe it was the fact I rarely took pictures, or maybe it was the eleven yellow roses and a weed I held in my hand. But no matter, he complied, and took the camera out of my hand.

I pulled Hanazawa Rui to my side, and Susumu quickly snapped a picture. Hanazawa Rui asked,

"What was that for?" 

I simply smiled and said, "Memories."

~

March the twenty-third. I had exactly one week to find Hanazawa Rui a present for his twentieth birthday. As I walked down the street I heard two familiar voices shout in unison,

"Yo, working-class virgin!"

I took as much time as possible in turning my body around. Mimasaka. Nishikado. I knew it.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled out tiredly.

"Fine then, Tsu-chan!" Mimasaka obviously thought this was very amusing. I didn't. And so I retorted his "Tsu-chan" with,

"Ok then, _Aki-kun_!" His smug smile dropped some at the embarrassing nickname. His smug smile dropped altogether when a sophisticated female passerby after hearing this, started giggling with her friends. 

I waved a bye at the two and continued my way downtown to hunt for the perfect present. But in less than thirty seconds I found my self sandwiched between two very tall and very perverted guys. There was no escape.

"Umm..." was all I managed to muster.

"So, Makino, what are you doing on this lovely Saturday afternoon not working?" Nishikado asked.

"Hanazawa Rui's birthday is next week right? I just wanted to get him a present. Maybe you guys can help me?" 

I could see those two playboys' eyes light up. Damn. I said something.

"Of course we'll help you Tsu-chan!" Mimasaka's voice was dripped in honey. He leaned over and whispered something into Nishikado's ear.

Nishikado then looked at me in a funny way and exclaimed, "Makino! We know just what you should surprise him with!"

Before I could respond, Nishikado grabbed my left hand, and Mimasaka grabbed my right. They then both proceeded to drag me to some place they had in mind. For the first time in my life, I was... scared. Nishikado and Mimasaka had this kind of an effect on me. They were reckless. They were childish. They were _perverted_. And there was no way in hell they would let me get away.

Soon, we arrived at an elegant and polished store. I didn't have to wait long before those two pushed me inside. My eyes scanned the environment keenly. _Oh man. _ Oh man, oh man, oh man. I darted around and dived for the exit. Nishikado saw this one coming, and so I was sent flying through the air because _someone_ had tripped me. Namely Nishikado. And to top it off, I landed face flat into a pile of underwear.

"Excuse me miss, do you need any help?" a lady working at the store kindly asked me. Why me?

"I-I-It's alright," I stammered out. Then I turned around and faced the two playboys. They saw the fire igniting in my eyes, and so they looked for a distraction.

"Actually miss," they called out to the retreating lady, "we do need some help!"

They pasted on two identical, innocent smiles. Asses. 

Mimasaka was the first to talk, "Would you mind getting us some lingerie? Some kind of a slip or a babydoll... something sexy..."

"And preferably black," Nishikado piped in.

"Yeah, something that would fit this lady over here," Mimasaka gestured to me. I figured I might as well get this over with and didn't say anything. Why did they want to buy me revealing nighties anyway? I figured the only way to find out was to ask. And so I did,

"Mimasaka-san, Nishikado-san, why are we getting a nightie for me?"

Nishikado answered, "For Rui of course!"

"We're buying a nightie for Hanazawa Rui?" I dumbly asked.

"Oh yes, we're buying sexy lingerie for Rui, so he can parade around for us," Mimasaka kindly informed me.

Just then, the lady came back with a... piece... of... nothing. I picked it out of her hands and dangled it in the air.

"AM I SUPPOSE TO WEAR THIS SKIMPY, SEE-THROUGH, PIECE OF NOTHING?!"

Nishikado stepped back from my ferocious state and declared what had been on their mind, "We thought it'd be a pretty great present if you wore something sexy for Rui! You know... like a surprise!"

I looked at him blankly, "A surprise?" 

"Yeah! He'd never expect you to give him such a wild and exotic present would he?" Nishikado said all this with a very nasty smile on his face. 

"Now how about modeling for us?" Mimasaka added.

I glared at both of them, threw the slip or babydoll or whatever it was on the floor, and stomped out of the store with a huff. Of course, they followed me. We arrived at my building, and I stepped inside slamming the door in their faces. Served those perverts right for trying to get me to wear that. 

"COME ON MAKINO! WE'LL HELP YOU!" 

Soon their incessant shouting got annoying, and I let them in. Not a word passed between us. 

Mimasaka, as usual, broke the awkward silence, "So... where's your brother?"

"Susumu's out with his friends," I answered nonchalantly, "So are you guys going to help me or not?"

"Yeah," Nishikado said.

"Nothing perverted this time!" I declared.

I saw their faces fall. 

"Well... did you guys do anything memorable together? Anything that might hint at what he likes?"

Memorable... _Memories_... I got it!

"Ok guys! We're off to the market for some popsicles!" And with that, I ran out of the house with those two idiots trailing behind me.

~

Author's Notes: The translation of Rui's confessions in New York came from here ; That's one of my favorite scenes in HYD. So anyone guess what Makino thought of? And what popsicles have to do with anything? =) I feel somewhat satisfied with this. I do note the mood change from a drama to more of a comedy. The reason for that is because I just couldn't write anything serious with Akira and Soujirou. The mood will change depending on what characters are present. Also, I think according to the timeline Rui should be turning twenty? Correct me if I'm wrong. Reviews are always wonderful. E-mail: yingerz@hotmail.com if your interested in becoming my editor (beta reader or whatever). If you want updates on this go to ; 


	5. Phase 05

Phase 05

I was nervous. No, nervous didn't even describe what I was feeling. With a small gift bag in my hand, I stretched out my arm. One tiny button. Press it. _Press it Makino!_ This giant, mahogany door was the seperation between Earth and Heaven... or Hell. Which one was I going to step into? It was Hanazawa Rui's birthday, and I was going to meet his father. I prayed to Kami that he was more relaxed than Doumyouji's mother.

The door opened.

"EH!" I didn't even ring the doorbell yet, what...

A middle-aged man with tuffs of brown hair wearing an obscenely bright turquoise shirt loomed over me. His eyes were unmistakeably Hanazawa Rui's; however, there was some sort of a fanatic glint.

"RUI! WHO IS THIS CUTE GIRL?"

Wow, _this_ was Hanazawa Rui's father? This may be a little too far from Kaede.

"I'm Hanazawa Kazuma," he bowed slightly, "and you are?"

"ACK! I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Makino Tsukushi, a friend of Hanazawa Rui's. Are you... Hanazawa Rui's father?"

"Nope, he's my brother."

"WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE WAY TOO-- AHH, I MEAN, YOU LOOK TOO MATURE." Good save Makino, good save.

"Heh heh heh. I just look old for my age!"

"Stop playing around."

That voice. I looked past the older man. Hanazawa Rui.

"Rui, is this your girlfriend?"

"Hn. Maybe."

My brain was starting to spiral. What's with these people?

"Ehh... Hanazawa-san, don't get the wrong idea..."

"HEH HEH HEH. Good catch Rui!" He snuck up behind Hanazawa Rui and whispered in his ear, "How far have you gone hmm? Take the opportunity! Don't waste away your youth!"

I was starting to get irritated. My teeth clenched, "Hanazawa-san, you know I can hear you." I couldn't believe it. This was Hanazawa Rui's father? If I met him on the street, I might have thought he was related to Mimasaka or Nishikado.

"Gomen, gomen," he apologized while scratching his head.

"Come sit Makino," Hanazawa Rui said as he patted the spot next to him on the sofa. I walked over and sat on the other side. The length of his sofa was close to the Great Wall of China.

"Why're you so far away?" His voice sounded amused.

"Your sofa is so big. Might as well take advantage right? More space, more air to breathe!" I demonstrated by stupidly waving my arms around.

He scooted over and reached out to stop my hands.

"There's plenty of air around here. Someone once told me it was free."

I blushed; he grinned.

_Hanazawa Rui, when you're this close... I feel nervous. This is when I like you best. When you're only a centimeter away, and I can just reach out and touch you. _

"OHHH, young love!"

"Father. You're very distracting."

"HEH HEH HEH! Fine, I'll leave you two alone." But he didn't leave without another wink in our direction.

"Hanazawa Rui. Your father is very different from you."

"Yeah."

I looked at him. He was back to his stoic self. Was I supposed to be relieved? Lately, he's fluctuated a lot. Sometimes he's teasing me, and other times he's not so talkative. I smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hanazawa Rui, you're a weirdo."

**insert divider here**

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear (I was the only one who sang Hanazawa here) Rui  
Happy birthday to you!"

So everyone's here singing to Hanazawa Rui, and even though he looks deadpan as usual, his eyes look a little more lively.

"Ooo Doumyouji, isn't that a beautiful cake?"

"Pah! It's average. I could buy you a better one."

Doumyouji. My head is starting to hurt. Why did he have to bring her here?

"Tsukasa, why is she here?" Rui's eyes turned to slits.

"Rui, what do you have against Umi anyway? You're always so damn rude around her. Geez."

He asked again, "Why did you bring her? She's not one of us."

This time Doumyouji's eyes turned to slits, "She's my girlfriend. That automatically makes her one of us. Besides, what about your woman?"

"Eheh... let's not get too testy about this now. It's our boy Rui's birthday!" Trust Mimasaka to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, bring out the liquor!" Trust Nishikado to think about alcohol.

My eyes widened. He still thought of me as Rui's woman. That made me a little sad and a little angry. But more than anything, I was thoroughly disappointed.

"Get drunk yourselves. I'm going out to get some air. Makino, you're coming with me."

Hanazawa Rui walked towards me and grabbed my wrist. He practically dragged me out into his jungle of a backyard. He knew exactly how I felt.

I looked up at the canopy of stars.

"Oh I almost forgot, here," I handed him my present.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out stupid."

He carefully took out the tissue paper. _Not at all like Doumyouji who would just tear it apart... _Ugh, why did I think of him?

He reached in to pull out my present. A picture in a frame that I made myself!

"Did you make this out of popsicle sticks?" He jabbed at the frame.

"Yeah, I don't have the money to waste on a nice frame."

"It's ok. This is very professional."

"Stop sounding so amused!"

He looked at the picture. It was us.

"Remember that day after Valentine's when we were walking back to my house? Yeah, that was then."

He traced his hands over my face. My arm was linked through his, and I had a huge smile. Hanazawa Rui only had a hint of a smile, and his eyes seemed amused. Yeah, it was us.

"Er, Hanazawa Rui, would you mind giving me back the gift bag and tissue paper? I'm going to have to reuse it you know."

He looked at me from the side.

"I'm very happy."

_Why... did my heart beat so fast?_

He brought me out here because he knew I didn't want to see Doumyouji like _that_. He might be the only one that understands this pain. Unrequited love is a pretty darn good stab to the heart. My heart doesn't understand how to recuperate. Stupid, stupid heart. I need a surgeon. I glanced at him wistfully.

"Was it that obvious? My face?"

"You're not that hard to read."

He knew what I was talking about.

"You're hurting a lot right? There was a time when you supported me. So... I'm here with you."

Even if his hands lacked warmth, his eyes were very gentle.

"Don't worry. It's not an obligation. I'm happy being your support."

Stop it.

"Why are you being so nice?" My voice was barely a whisper.

He grinned, "Didn't I tell you before? It's probably love."

No, no, no. I had to tell him.

"Hanazawa Rui... I'm sorry, but I just can't forget about him. You've been more than wonderful. But I'm using you! So, stop being so nice to me."

All of a sudden, my knees felt more weak than ever. I wanted to collapse. Topple over. Spill out my heart so that it shatters on the floor.

"Stop being so nice to me..."

At a time like this... my heart can't take it.

"Give yourself a break Makino. Stop thinking so hard. I don't care if you're using me. I want you to use me."

Damn it.

"I just want to be by your side."

Hanazawa... Rui.

**insert divider here**

Author's Notes: I apologize DEEPLY for the two year gap. The format of the story is a little weird. I couldn't get the indents to work! The wavy thing I usually use as a divider wouldn't show up either. I'm hoping to fix this when I go back to the states. (Yeah I'm out of the country right now.) Do any of you feel like I'm using too many ellipses? For some reason, they feel right with Hana Yori Dango. :) Sorry if you're one of those people that don't like them! Don't expect me to update too often. Ehh, this chapter was shorter than the last. But there's more dialogue I think. Anyway, feed me your thoughts.


End file.
